2P Italyx Crazyish Reader
by Bloody Silver Roses
Summary: This is a xreader for 2p Italy Rated M For a little teeny bit of Gore in chapter one.


You ran from the large lab. You ran as fast as you feet could take you in the rain. Your heart pounded against your ribs like your ribs were a punching bag. You didn't pant or gasp for air. No You weren't aloud to. You'd been expierimented on. Your body had taken so fluids into your body the scientists couldn't name them all right off the top of their head like they did when you were around five, and it took about thirty pages to name them all. You had animal genes in you to see if they could make the ultimate Human. With speed, agility, and other things needed to survive. You looked side to side stopping in the middle of the street. Your white dressed was died red with the scientists blood on your escape. You smirked at your friend. Then you looked down, holding up the blood covered knife in front of your face. You remembered the words of the main scientist before you killed him.

*Flashback*

_You. You were an expieriment given the name Expieriment # 101. Today. You were out to get revenge..._

_You took slow steps toward the trembling scientist. He had short dark brown eyes and bright blue eyes. He wore a large white lab coat, white pants and a white buttom up shirt. You pointed the knife at his terrified form. "Any last words?" You said in a deadly sugar tone. "W-we didn't make the ultimate human... We made the ultimate monster..." He said his eyes trembling. "Thats right~" You said in a sing song voice. "You made me this way. You always expierimented on me day and night. Dissected the people I knew. I bet you would like to know how it feels to be dissected... Wouldn't you?" You asked tilting your head slightly. He shook his head quickly hoping you'd show mercy._

_Your voice dripped with venom at your next words. "Wrong answer~..." With that you slit his throat. Your dug the knife through his stomach watching as blood flew out from the holes in his flesh and his organs slided out. first his intestines, followed by his stomach dripping with acid. Your eyes glazed over with bloodlust as you continued cutting every piece of flesh that wasn't covered in blood you saw. You watched him take his final breathe. "Tsk. You should have raised me better... Father..." You said. Yes this particular scientist always had you call him father. You smirked vengefully before attacking every single scientist that came into your sight, giving them mercy and only slitting their throats._

_You ran to the cage that held your best friend. Expieriment #24. She had great speed and strength, and knew how to controll any element. She could get you both away if You both were in need of quick transportation. Yet she wasn't actually human though. No. She was a demon. She admitted it. Last demon in the world. Immortal. She had long black hair, and now dull red eyes. She wore the same dress as you. Covered in blood. "I-I'm sorry. They were saying things about in-injecting you with a new found l-liquad." She said looking down at them with an emotionless face. "They deserved it though..." She muttered before you both ran out of the lab and out into the forest._

*End of flashback*

You and 24 looked at eachother and smiled. Neither of you panted. HECK! You didn't even have to breath, though it became a habit. both of your ears twitched at a roaring sound. You both looked behind you to see two white bright dots. They gradually grew, slowly. "What is that...?" You asked slowly. "I think its a... Car!" 24 cried before it went black and it felt as though someone pinched you. Last thing you heard... Was some one cursing in italian...

*time skip brought to you by Ollies cupcakes :3 *

"You Idiota! What the hell were you thinking?! Bringing two ragazza's To MY house!" An italian accent yelled when you started to regain consciousness.

"Fratello! I hit the Bella's with my car~! I thought I should at least nurse them back to health~!" You could practically hear the second one flailing his arms in defense. Literally you could hear the wind swishing around his arms, due to oyur enhanced hearing.

"Fine. Just get out of my house." The first one said as you heard metal hit wood and a yelp as the door shut. You turned your head to the side opening your eyes to see 24 Looking at you as she mouthed, 'stay or dash?' You thought for a minute before mouthing 'stay.'

"Seems you two stupida Ragazza's are awake." An annoyed tone came from the door way. You both looked at the man. 24 Hissed as you growled. the man chuckled darkly and that noise made your skin crawl. He twirled a pocket knife in his hand. "Seems the little kitten and puppy are upset." He smirked as he started toward you. Another angry hissing sound erupted from your friends chest. "Kitty's got a temper." He scolded tapping his hand with his pocket knife. He reached out to touch you.

"Don't touch her!" Twenty Four sat up hissing angrily at him. "Oh? And why not?" He asked walking over to her and gripping her hair giving it a sharp tug. She didn't wince. She didn't even blink. glare hardened, Her nails lengthening to claws as she gripped his arm and threw him toward you where as you kicked him at the door. "I said so you baka." She growled. He blinked as he stood muttering something. He walked out of the room.

"We should probably pick out names huh #101?" 24 asked as you nodded. "I kinda like the name (Name) How about you 24?" You asked. She shrugged lightly. "I am quite fond of the name Ayame. Ayame Hana sounds nice. What about your last name?" You thought a minute before grinning." How about we be sisters? (name) Hana sound okay?" "Yeah!" You both smiled. "Its Wonder-" She got cut off as the door slammed open.


End file.
